Dragonball AF: After Future
by psi baka onna
Summary: sequeal to a 'change of winds: a GT remake'. all over the globe people have been disapearing. cybernetically enhanced life forms have been appearing to take the planet as their own. but beyound that, a new threat lies in wait...
1. prologue

Authors notes the 1st:

Hi again, I'm back! And with the GT special I promised (even if it is kinda late). I want to thank everyone who read 'a change of winds: a GT remake', I really am glad that you all liked it. So this ones for you but be warned, I also want to have a little fun with the new characters I introduced at the end of the remake. But I will be trying to stay away from Mary Sue territory, just keep in mind that we're in the third generation of the Z gang now.

For those who didn't read a change of winds, I recommend that you do because I'm going to scream if anybody points out that I got GT facts wrong…unless you're saying I went against something in the remake by accident. –Shrugs- meh, you've been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball/z/gt or any of the characters associated with it. They are copyright to Akira Toriyama etc.

**Claimer**: I do own my GT remake and the plot for this little ditty as well as all OCs here in.

On to the special!

**A change of winds: Special**.

**Prologue**

_Year: 770 A.D_

A small group of men were hiking through the mountain area that lay beside North city.

Armed with archaeological tools, they made their way deeper into the mountains with two men leading them, one holding a hand-held device.

"Doctor Kisho, the GPS system says that it should be just over the next ridge." The man informed the other, who nodded.

"Excellent." He replied smirking. He was roughly 53 years of age with black hair that was starting to grey. He must have been the only man there not carrying a piece of equipment besides his spiked cane.

The men continued to trek through the mountains and eventually stopped when their goal came into view. It was a mountain that appeared to have caved in on itself. Kisho smirked as his eyes swept over it greedily and quickly instructed his men to move out and start digging as soon as they got there.

Men poured across the mountain, digging up where ever they could. Eventually someone began to shout.

"Doctor Kisho! I think I've found something over here!"

The aged man hurried over to where the commotion was coming from. A group of men were standing over what appeared to be an elevator shaft. Kisho quickly ordered some men to set up a ladder so that they could go down.

At the bottom of the elevator shaft was a large bunker at the end of a tunnel. Judging by the depth of the elevator shaft, Kisho guessed that this hidden bunker was far below the mountain. The bunker itself was well shielded. A bomb could go off on the surface and the occupants of the bunker would never know. Most people would have called the maker of this bunker extremely paranoid. Kisho knew better.

Men slowly filtered into the dusty bunker, setting up lights so that everything was well illuminated. All that filled the bunker was a small kitchen area, a camper bed and an old, modified computer.

"Looks like this Gero bloke wasn't into furniture…" a man mumbled. Kisho looked at him darkly.

"Doctor Gero probably didn't use this area very often. He had made a lot of enemies in his lifetime and this looks like an area he may have used as a shelter in case of attack." Kisho explained. The man whom he was speaking to eyed the doctor carefully.

"So why are you so interested in this guy anyway? He just seems like some old nutter to me."

Kisho glared at the man before speaking calmly, too calm.

"Doctor Gero was not 'some old nutter'. He was a genius. He made some of the most advanced improvements in robotics that anyone has ever seen. Back in my youth and when the red ribbon army was still active I had the honour of being his apprentice. When the army fell at the hands of some little boy, Gero went into reclusion. The last I saw of him, he was talking about creating the ultimate life form to use in revenge. After the event of three years ago, when Cell appeared, I have come to realise that he made a break through in creating just that."

The man smirked lightly as he turned away, eyeing the lab now.

"Well if you're hoping to get him to tell you how he did it then you better forget it. It looks like this Gero guy has been dead for years." He said. Kisho glared at him but didn't have a chance to give a retort.

"Doctor Kisho, we got the computer running!" a man by a miniature power generator cried and Kisho quickly went over to see.

The computer was riddled with old documents. They were all outdated. Nothing pointing to the creation of Cell was on it but Kisho guessed that the more recent files would have been saved on a different computer – possibly in a bunker over the one they were in before it was destroyed.

Old video journals and schematics were on this computer. Most of them Kisho had seen before. Schematics for androids one through to seven were what Kisho immediately recognised but soon some more caught his eye.

"Nine…ten…15…plans for a 16th? I didn't know that he made this much improvement..." Kisho muttered before pulling up a final file. Schematics for and pictures of a prototype cyborg came up. Some of the men turned away in horror but Kisho couldn't stop looking at it.

"This is amazing. The power these things could generate…the possibilities are endless. If I could use these…" Kisho trailed off of his mumbling and turned to the men.

"I want everything on this intact. It's going to my lab." Kisho announced. Many of the men gave him uneasy looks but Kisho didn't notice. He was staring off into the future and life forms he would soon create…

A/N the 2nd : there we go, a creepy little scientist man finding Gero's original blueprints…

Only one quick thing to comment on: the bunker the team found was a third bunker at doctor Gero's lab. He had one to store his androids in, one to make cell in and one to hide in if things got hairy before he got round to making our favourite androids. That's about it…


	2. chapter 1: 33 years later

Chapter 1: 33 years later 

Year: 803 AD

A woman stared up at her opponent through pupil-less red eyes. Her black hair was wild and went down to her waist. Her body was covered in light brown monkey hair underneath the purple and white gi. Her tail twitched as she continued to watch the man with the equally wild hair above her.

The man narrowed his eyes before phasing out of sight. The woman smirked before doing the same.

Bursts of light flared all across the sky as the two combatants met. None of the hundreds of people below could make out what was happening. Only specialised cameras seemed to be watching the fight below, everyone else had to rely on a screen.

The woman slammed her fist into the man's jaw but he went unfazed and came back with a strong kick to her abdomen. The woman hardly faltered before she phased out of sight just to come in from the side. The tanned man quickly turned and attempted to block the incoming punch with his forearm but was kicked in the stomach instead. The woman quickly swung her fists down towards the man's back just to hit air as he vanished. She muttered a curse under her breath before turning to frown up at the man who was floating high above her in the air with his palms meeting at his right side, blue energy flickering to life between them. The woman quickly matched his stance, smirking now.

Both fighters screamed out identical attack names before two large beams of blue energy were shot forward, meeting in a clash of power. The man was surprised when the beams exploded instead of struggling against one another and he was soon forced to look up as he sensed something above him. The woman was above him, chanting an attack before firing another blue beam at the man. The man raised his arms in defence and was pushed down by the beam. He gritted his teeth as it exploded but didn't have enough time to recover before a kick planted itself against his arms and he was sent toppling into the grass below.

The stadium burst into applause as the woman landed in the stone ring, her hair shortening to her shoulders and becoming less wild as her fur disappeared and her eyes turned black. She quickly flashed the crowds a victory sign with her fingers whilst grinning proudly.

**"_And that was the scene at the last tenkaichi budokai. Son Pan once again defeated Uub in the final round: a match that proved to be their best and most exciting yet. This was the fifth year that Pan has won and we expect to see her winning more in years to come."_** A female news reporter announced as the scene on the television switched from Pan's victory to the studio.

"In other news, Capsule Corp has announced that the settlement of planet plant is now going full force with over a hundred people already lining up. The CEO of the company Bra Briefs-" the TV turned off, cutting the reporter sort.

The raven-haired man rubbed the bridge of his nose as he set the remote down.

"I can't believe that they are still reporting on something that happened four weeks ago, " he muttered. His dark haired wife smiled over at him as she leant against the kitchen counter.

"Well Pan and Uub's fights do get more intense every year. People just get excited about it." She explained before looking up to the ceiling.

"Son Fry! Hurry up or you'll be late!" she then called. A series of bumps could be heard up stairs before a muffled reply told her to wait.

It was half past eight in the morning and just like any other, the eldest son of Goku's dwelling was just getting ready for the day. Son Gohan was sitting at the kitchen counter along with a newspaper and a small plate of food. His wife, Videl, was setting up for their son's breakfast whilst doing some washing up.

"I know that but I still think they over blow it a bit. It's not like they haven't gone up to full power before." Gohan commented, turning his paper's page to find a picture of his daughter and 'the great' Hercule. Gohan sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't pleased for Pan; it was just he hated how much the media blew things up.

Videl sighed at her husband before giving the final warning to her son. A moment later a blur of a boy ran in and past Gohan before settling on a chair at the other end of the counter. Gohan blinked as he looked down at his plate before looking up at his son and stolen toast.

"Fry…" Gohan told the young boy who quickly swallowed the food.

"Sorry, saiyan metabolism…" the blue eyed, black spiked haired boy said through a grin. Videl rolled her eyes as she put two bowls of cereal down in front of the boy.

"I'm beginning to think that you use being part saiyan as an excuse to get extra food." She commented as her son inhaled the contents of the first bowl. Fry glanced up at his mother.

"Heh…so what's up with Pan?" he asked, successfully changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. That girl has returned to her training frenzy. She takes her training so seriously, its obvious who she takes after." Videl replied, going back to washing up.

"Then again it could just be her way of dealing with her feelings for Uub…" Videl then added. Gohan chocked on his coffee and Fry wrinkled his nose.

"Mum! I know that the media keep saying she's having an affair but that doesn't mean she is! That's gross." Fry said. Videl chuckled as she glanced at her son.

"Are you sure you're 13 and not seven?" she joked. Fry frowned at his mother before Gohan added his comment.

"Are you sure about that? I mean…with Uub? Seems kinda farfetched."

"It's not really. She always gets excited about seeing him – not just the fight – and then after she beats him she goes quiet and goes back to training. That says to me that she likes him…" she trailed off. Gohan continued to eye his wife whilst Fry wrinkled his nose again.

"Can we get off of my sister's secret love life? I don't want to know that stuff." He said before trying to get a look at his dad's watch.

"What time is it anyway?"

"About time you left. Eli is almost at the door." Gohan replied as the doorbell rang.

"Make that at the door." He corrected himself. Fry quickly got up as he drunk the rest of what was in the second bowl before running to the door.

"Don't forget your lunch!" Videl called, turning away from the sink.

"I'll buy it!" the reply was yelled back before the door slammed shut. Gohan smirked as he sensed his son practically dragging his friend into the sky. Videl sighed.

"Eats and leaves the place in a mess. He's a saiyan all right…" she muttered, earning a raised brow from her husband.

The classroom was as busy as always. Groups of kids sat round the class in their normal school uniform talking while they waited for morning registration to start. Fry leant against a desk talking to a small group of people whilst his best friend, Eli Briefs sat and listened behind him.

Eli had brown spiked hair in a similar style to his grand father's, only spiked slightly forward and with bangs across his forehead. Eli was quieter then his friend and more independent. He was the son of Trunks and the alien halfling Zara. Just like his parents he wasn't someone who sought out the spotlight and preferred to hang back and watch.

Fry on the other hand liked attention and wanted to fit in. luckily he was better at it then his father had been.

"Have you heard about all of the people that have been disappearing lately?" a girl asked.

"Yea, someone I know disappeared the other night." Some one replied.

"I heard five people from our year has gone missing." A third person said.

"Well it's not just in Satan city that people are disappearing. West city and central city keep getting people taken. It's gone up lately as well." Fry added. The first girl eyed him.

"I forgot your uncle was a cop…why isn't he doing anything about it?" she asked.

"That's not his department. They haven't been murdered, just disappeared." Fry replied but the girl didn't stop frowning at him. Eli watched from his seat but quickly got bored. He turned to look out the window when another group's conversation caught his attention.

"Sounds like we're going to be having an anatomy lesson in art today." A girl said to her giggling friends. Eli gulped as he leant back on his chair so that it was balancing on two legs. He hated anatomy lessons. He was half alien – a half that could be broken down into two separate species – and was always worried when it came to seeing how he was supposed to measure up as a human in case someone noticed. And the tail didn't really help there. Anatomy lessons always made him think about how different he really was from everyone else.

Eli rocked his chair slightly as he thought all of this over. He leant a little bit too far out and felt the chair begin to fall backwards. Immediately he had three instincts to stop himself from falling: grab onto something, use ki or use telekinesis. Without thinking he did all three. The only problem was his hands were nowhere near anything when he stopped himself.

Eli let out a sigh of relief when he realised that he had stopped himself from falling but soon he became very aware of the whole class staring at him.

"Err…what?" he asked, moving his head to get a good look at what everyone else was staring at. When he saw it he paled.

His hands hadn't been able to grab hold of anything but his tail had. It was now wrapped tightly round a table leg.

"Is that a tail?" a boy in the front of the crowd asked. Fry quickly jumped in front of his saiyan friend, trying to divert everyone's attention.

"No it's not a tail, its probably just some capsule corp. thing. It's absolutely nothing of interest!" Fry quickly explained before shooting a glare at Eli.

"Put the thing away!" he whispered harshly. Fry and Eli had always kept their tails hidden at school. They didn't need the extra attention of being deemed alien freaks. Eli didn't really care about the social side of being an alien; he just didn't like everyone pointing out how different he was. He was sensitive over the whole thing and right now he was panicking.

He got up and left.

Fry watched as his friend made it to the door after pushing through the crowd.

"Eli! Wait a sec!" he yelled but Eli broke into a run as he past the threshold. Fry sighed before chasing.

He caught up to the younger boy out side in a courtyard between departments. There Fry tackled Eli to the ground before the younger halfling had a chance to take to the air.

"Would you cool it already! School hasn't even started yet and you're already trying to skip classes." Fry scolded. Eli pushed the older boy off of him and frowned at the floor. Fry sighed before standing up.

"Look, we can repair any damage you did back there to your rep. You just have to get back in there," he said.

"I don't care about my reputation." Eli shot back, climbing to his feet and dusting himself off. Fry frowned, puzzled.

"Then what?" he asked. Eli sighed.

"You just don't get it. You fit in with everyone. I don't. I have two whole thirds that makes me different from everyone else on the planet. Probably in the universe even." He explained. Fry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So you're saying that you're freaking out because you're a freak? Well we all knew that, Eli, but it's why we like ya!" Fry replied, smiling. He may have his father's grades but he also had the Son's way with words.

Eli growled and clenched his fist, his tail furring up at his side.

"Fry, you're not helping…" he muttered through clenched teeth. Fry blinked a few times before looking down at Eli's tail. Eli looked down at it too before letting out a long sigh and taking to the air, not even bothering with a good bye.

Capsule Corp home base, West City had gone mostly unchanged in the past 13 years. It was still the home of Bulma Briefs and it still was almost a second home for most of the Z warriors. The occupants of the house were still the same as well.

"Blasted robot! GET BACK HERE!" a gruff voice yelled, followed closely by a large bang. In the kitchen, a man with flame like hair stood with his arm still outstretched whilst a robot continued to run round the room beeping madly. A freshly made hole was now in the wall leading out to the hallway and it was still smoking. An aged face belonging to a woman with silver streaked aqua hair peered through the hole, frowning.

"Vegeta! What did you do this time?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Vegeta's glare hardened as he pointed to the robot.

"That mechanical menace decided to incinerate my breakfast. So I thought I'd incinerate it to make up for it."

The aged scientist frowned as she eyed the robot and then the hole in the wall.

"And you're doing a good job of it as well I see." She muttered before sighing and walking into the room.

"He's probably just malfunctioning again. I'll have to give him a few tweaks in his programming."

"That's the third time this week that damn chef-bot did this. And it's only Tuesday!" Vegeta growled. His wife frowned at him before nodding her head towards a cupboard.

"We have some toaster pastries in there somewhere if you're hungry. Have one of them and then go blow up your training bots like you normally do." She told him. Vegeta muttered something in saiyan under his breath before grabbing some fruit and leaving.

The royal saiyan made his way through the maze-like corridors of his home and out to his precious retreat that was his Gravity Room. There he found a surprise in the form of his grandson waiting just on the other side of the door.

"Bit early to be out, isn't it?" Vegeta asked indifferently as he swept his eyes over the school uniform the boy still donned. Eli blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess…I kinda had an accident," he muttered, grabbing his tail with his free hand and stroking it gently with his thumb. Vegeta watched him then made his way over to the console embedded on the far wall.

"Your grandmother improved the ki absorbing shielding. Shall we say 1000gs?"

Eli grinned as he looked up at his grandfather. If the shielding had been improved then there would be less chance of his parents sensing him.

"Alright then." The boy agreed, preparing himself for a long spar.

Hours later and the two saiyans sat on the floor of the GR. Vegeta had run a little food trip and now several plates and wrappers lay on the floor around them. Both of them were silent, as they stayed focused on their thoughts. Eli eventually broke the silence.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" he asked quietly.

"No, why?" came the blunt reply.

"I am three different species. I'm weird even for a saiyan. By human standards I mean." Eli responded. What he hadn't expected was Vegeta chuckling.

"You are not weird. Some people simply don't understand you. If anything you're the most saiyan out of your whole generation. And that includes Pan."

"What does that mean?" Eli asked, raising a brow as he watched his grandfather. Vegeta smirked down at his grandson.

"You don't care about what most humans do. Popularity isn't something that bothers you like it does for all the others. And then you live more for fighting then your father did at your age. The others may still live for fighting but they are more dependant on everyone else. It's a human thing." Vegeta explained. Eli nodded and looked down thoughtfully. Vegeta adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"So you think that you are a 'freak' because of how different you are, yes? Well I see you being three species as an asset. You have inherited the best of three worlds. You have the saiyan strength and durability, the human intelligence and adaptability and then you have the speed and senses of a Kalroo hunter. All three together makes an incredible warrior."

Eli looked down at the floor as he contemplated this.

"So you're saying that I shouldn't be seeing my being different as a bad thing but as an advantage?" he asked slowly. Vegeta replied only in a curt nod.

"Thanks grandpa."

Vegeta got up, smirking lightly.

"You're welcome. Besides, if anyone does have the nerve to call you a freak because of your heritage then they deserve to be blasted…although we'd both never hear the end of it if you follow that advice." Both saiyans began to laugh at the joke - although Vegeta mainly smirked more – before they resumed their spar.

It was late in the evening and over the mountains by south city, a pair of twins flew through the air.

One was a boy with black hair spiked out in all directions, making him look a lot like his grandfather only with grey eyes. His sister had equally black hair with a spiky fringe that managed to mimic her brother's hairstyle. The rest of her hair ended in spikes at her shoulders.

These were the youngest grandchildren of Son Goku and the children of Son Goten. Their small family had moved to Satan city a few years ago but at the moment they were supposed to be having a quick visit with their grandparents.

"Come on Chico! We're going to be late and you know mum and grandma aren't going to be happy if we're late for the family dinner thing." The boy pleaded.

"Calm down Goro, we're not going to be late. Besides, I'm not done looking around yet." Chico replied.

"We're flying really high above everything! What are you going to see from up here?" Goro asked, groaning slightly. Chico smirked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Places to explore later on, that's what. Besides, I don't need you around to look after me. You can go home if you really want to."

Goro frowned at her and then gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine but don't get mad at me when you're the only one in trouble." He declared and then took off in the opposite direction. Chico watched him go before shrugging and heading towards the city. Not long afterwards and she spotted a dark figure way out in the distance. She grinned when she recognised the ki signature.

Eli was panicking all over again. He had stayed too long in his grandfather's GR and was now very late. He was too busy worrying what his mother would do to him that he didn't notice a certain quarter-saiyan above him.

"Mum is so gonna kill me…" Eli muttered before something heavy landed on his back, making him sink. Eli let out a loud cry before giggling made it's way to his ear.

"Chico!" he yelled, annoyed now as he stopped. The girl slipped off of his back and floated round to look at his face.

"Hello to you too." She chirped. Eli looked uneasily towards the city and then back at her. His family had also moved to Satan city a few years ago – partly for more room and partly so that Eli could be closer to his friends.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you out here? Kinda far from home isn't it?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. But since you asked first we're at grandpa Goku's place tonight for a family dinner thing."

"Ah…so you've already spoken to Fry then…?" Eli asked her. She nodded.

"Uh-huh. Anything you want to talk about?" she asked. Eli blushed lightly.

"Not exactly…I already spoke to grandpa." He replied. Chico watched him carefully and then lent in close.

"You sure? You've been kinda distant lately…" she pointed out.

"Well I've had a lot on my mind."

"…Like?" she asked.

"Like how different I am from everyone else. It's kinda silly really." He replied.

"How are you different? You don't look it." Chico said, earning a confused look from Eli. She then sighed and took his hand, inspecting it carefully as she moved up his arm. Eli started to feel uncomfortable as a blush formed on his face. Chico continued to inspect his arm, muttering as she went, and when she got to his side, Eli ducked away as she touched a ticklish spot. Chico just grinned at him.

"Well I could find nothing weird, freakish or abnormal." She announced. Eli raised a brow and let his tail slip away from his waist.

"You sure?" he asked. Chico laughed and let her tail down as well.

"All saiyans have these. Well everyone except your aunt at least. Tails aren't abnormal or anything else I said."

Eli laughed as well and then nodded.

"True. So how come you can make me feel all better so quickly?" he asked. Chico shrugged.

"'Cause I'm special?" she replied before noticing his watch. She grabbed his wrist and stared at it in horror.

"Oh no, I am so late! Grandma Chichi is gonna give me the pan for sure…" she cried.

"Well I can teleport you over if you want." Eli offered but Chico shook her head.

"Nah, it's ok. You're late enough as it is and I don't want to be a burden. See you tomorrow!" she said before taking off towards her grandparents' house, transforming into a gold blur before racing off into the distance. Eli stared after her for a few moments before shaking his head and turning to the direction of his own home. But before he took off, he noticed some movement below him. For a moment he thought it was some woodland creature but then he saw it was a girl.

Weird…he thought before descending down to where he could see her. She was covered in shadow, hiding most of her body from him. The most he could make out was a pale nightgown.

"Hey, its ok. Are you lost?" Eli asked once he had touched down. The little girl backed away from him. Eli raised a brow but didn't make any other move.

"I won't hurt you." He said softly. The girl then slowly stepped forward so that she was clearly in the light. Eli gasped.

Whatever the girl was, she wasn't human. She may have been at some point but not anymore. Metal and wires covered key parts of her body. Half of her face was plated with some sort of metal that was covered by her blonde hair. A bionic eye dilated to focus on Eli properly.

"Wha-what are you?" he asked and the little girl shrugged before looking up. Eli did the same and the sight of five more cybernetic beings met his eyes. The leader – a Man with all but a third of his face covered in wires and metal – looked down at the girl.

"Return to the hive." He ordered in a cracked voice. The little girl nodded but then pointed at Eli.

"He has a high ki level." She said. The other beings nodded and then moved to surround the saiyan child.

"You shall come with us." The leader stated. Eli sunk instinctively into a defensive stance.

"And what if I refuse?" he asked. Each of the beings glanced at each other before they all charged forward. Eli gasped before ducking one blow and attempting to flip over the creatures behind him. One grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground before another slammed their foot into him. Eli cried out in pain before powering up and using his aura to push his attackers away, albeit momentarily. He had enough time to jump to his feet but the beings began to attack again. Eli ducked under a punch and jumped over a sweeping kick before throwing a spin kick, hitting three of his attackers away. The remaining two cyborgs grabbed his arms and Eli tried to fight free. He couldn't get a good read on these creature's power levels but he could still tell that they were strong. He wouldn't be able to take them all in this form.

A third cyborg grabbed his leg and a forth held on tightly to the other. Eli tried to free himself by thrashing but stopped as the leader stepped forward. The cyborg powered up in a gust of invisible power before he charged forward and planted a knee into the young boy's gut. The knee came again and again and soon Eli was fighting to stay conscious through the pain. A swift chop came and impacted his neck and all went black for the young prince.

A/n: there, another chapter done. I apologise if it was a little OC heavy but I wanted to try and introduce them properly as well as show what's been going on for the past 13 years. It also kinda centres round Eli but oh well. There will be more on everyone else next chapter. Hopefully that'll go up next sat…


	3. Chapter 2: the hive

Chapter 2: the hive

Chico yawned as she watched the upside down image on the TV switch as her brother continued to channel surf. The three Son cousins were at the twin's house as school was out for the next week. Chico was sitting upside down on the sofa with Goro on the floor and Fry lounging on the sofa besides her.

A raven-haired man with his hair cut into short spikes looked in on them as he leant against the doorframe. His onyx eyes swept over the three of them before settling on the TV.

"Not a lot on I see." He commented as he donned the famous grin of his family. The twins shock their heads in unison. Fry was the only one to speak.

"Not really uncle Goten."

Goten nodded and looked over at his daughter just as she swung herself upright again so that she was kneeling on the sofa instead.

"This is so boring…" she complained. Goten chuckled and quickly looked down at his watch.

"I think we have time for a quick spar before I have to leave for work." He said but then looked up as the doorbell sounded. It was a long and urgent sound that made Goten frown.

_Odd, who'd be calling now?_ He wondered before walking to the front door and opening it wide just to meet a pair of angry golden eyes that were slowly getting redder.

"Where is he?" the brown haired woman who they belonged to asked. Goten blinked in surprise.

"Zara? Where's who? What's going on?" he asked before he was shoved a side and the woman rather rudely walked past so that she could check the lounge. Goten stared bewildered after her before looking over to stare at the lavender haired man that had taken her place.

"Trunks, what is this all about? What's got Zar so worked up?" Goten asked the older demi-saiyan. Trunks sighed deeply as Goten allowed him to enter the house.

"Don't worry too much about Zara, her mood has been swinging all over the place lately. And our son isn't helping any." He replied in a lowered voice. Goten raised a brow.

"What's Eli done now?"

Trunks didn't answer. Instead he looked up to watch his wife walk back into the room, her hair dancing round her shoulders as she sensed out any other ki-signatures in the small, suburban house.

"He never showed last night, that's what." Zara said bluntly when she was finished, her expression turning from anger to worry.

"And his school rang up this morning saying he didn't go to any of his lessons yesterday either." Trunks finished.

"That's weird," Goten mumbled before continuing, "Have you tried Capsule Corp?"

"First place we tried. Bulma doesn't know anything. Vegeta was out." Zara replied just as the cousins appeared in the doorway. Goten and Trunks looked down at them suspiciously.

"We haven't seen him." Goro defended almost immediately. Chico bit her lip.

"Actually I saw him last night but he was on his way home." She said slowly. Instantly she could feel the familiar poking feeling of someone reading her mind. Chico swallowed hard before running out the door and taking to the air. Goten called after her but was stopped from chasing after by Zara.

"Let her go, she doesn't know what happened last night." She said, staring after the young girl.

Chico stopped over the place she had last seen Eli. There was no sign of a ki blast fight or anything of the like around her. She sighed and looked down to find a small area where the ground looked as though it had been pressed in, possibly by some one powering up. Chico flew down to it and inspected the area around it. There had definitely been a struggle here recently.

"Hey Chico! Where'd you go?" a voice called from above and Chico glanced up to see her brother and cousin floating above her. She raised her ki level to get their attention and went back to looking at the ground.

The boys landed behind her and quickly took in their surroundings. Fry bent down to look at the broken earth whilst Goro rested a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"We'll find him." He said softly. Chico only nodded as she got up, making Goro frown lightly. It wasn't very often that Chico got worried.

"Well Eli was here alright. And he wasn't alone." Fry announced, attracting the attention of the others. They stepped around him and looked down.

"How can you be sure?" Goro asked.

"Simple. Whenever you use excessive amounts of ki, it coats the surrounding area. I can sense Eli here and it feels like there were six other people, but they're pretty weak." Fry explained.

"Well if they're so weak then where is Eli?" Chico asked, clearly annoyed. Fry shrugged.

"I don't know but his ki signature stops a little way over there. Then the others seem to take to the air. Looks like they flew."

The twins looked up as they stretched out their ki senses to find what Fry was talking about. Chico found it first and took to the air, following the ki trail as the boys struggled to keep up.

The beeping of a heart monitor echoing around the small, stone chamber slowly awoke the sleeping prince. Eli's blue eyes fluttered open and the sight of a dark ceiling greeted him. He blinked dully at it before attempting to sit up, only to find that he was strapped to a table. Eli frowned and tried to increase his power but nothing happened. Instead he ended up feeling slightly weaker.

_What in the-_ his thought stopped as he noticed a chunky device on his right arm that he immediately recognised as a ki suppressor: a device that absorbed ki to force the wearer to stay at a certain power level. His grandmother had made a similar one when he was younger and had a problem with flying off when grounded.

The noise of a tin tray clattering against a trolley made Eli look up. The same girl he had met the night before was at the foot of the table and was setting down several surgical tools next to some cybernetic components.

"Hey." His voice seemed to startle the little girl as she stepped backwards defensively. She seemed to calm down when she noticed he was awake.

"What's going on here?" Eli asked her calmly. She didn't answer. The only part of her that made a move was her bionic eye that was constantly sweeping down his body, probably taking scans.

Two metal doors slid open and a tall man wearing a lab coat and gloves walked in, his face almost completely covered in metal and circuitry.

"So you are awake. Good. It is time for you to join us." The man announced as he approached the trolley. Eli narrowed his eyes as he watched him.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, tugging on his restraints. The man lifted up a scalpel that he inspected.

"You'll just be having a small operation. Children have a high success rate and yours is much higher then average as you have a strong life force." He put the scalpel back down.

"Are you going to turn me into a cyborg?" Eli asked, a lump gathering in his throat. The man stopped what he was doing and glanced at the boy.

"Professor Kisho's dream is to create a perfect race." He explained, not really answering the question. Eli thought over the name, not really recognising it before he lowered his head.

"That's all I wanted to know."

The cyborg man had no idea what hit him.

An unseen force sent him flying into the wall, the trolley following close behind and slamming into his chest. He looked up just in time to see the ki suppressor on Eli's right wrist get yanked off and broken. Eli smirked as he raised his power level enough to break his restraints.

"H...How?" the man stuttered.

"Telekinesis doesn't work through ki." Eli explained, smirking before he phased out of sight and dealt a blow to the back of the man's neck, knocking him into unconsciousness. The little girl gasped and ran out of the room. Eli frowned as he watched her before following her out. What he found made him gasp.

He was standing on a balcony in the edge of a large, oval room that was 20-odd floors high. The walls were made out of rock and all Eli could see above or below him were balconies, bridges and stairwells that all connected to a giant central tower that connected the roof with the floor. And on everyone of the vast number of balconies and bridges were large groups of cyborg drones that added up to hundreds. Hundreds of drones that were all looking up at Eli.

"Oh crap…" Eli muttered as he prepared for the hundreds of attackers.

The cousins had been following the trail for what had seemed like hours. It was so faint that they had lost it several times and it was getting fainter all the time. They were now somewhere in the northern deserts, nothing but sand and rock below them.

"We have to nearly be there now…" Goro muttered as he wiped away some sweat from his brow caused by the desert's heat. He was so focused on keeping cool that he didn't notice the others stop. He bumped into Fry's back and blinked.

"Hey, why did you guys stop?" he asked.

"…I can't find the trail we were following." Fry explained, looking round everywhere for a glimpse of it.

"There are so many trails and they all feel about the same. This place has been really busy lately." Chico added before dropping her head.

"Oh, where the heck did it go!" she cried, frustrated now. Goro blinked and put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. Since when do you get stressed?" Goro asked her, puzzled by his sister's odd behaviour as she blushed.

"Hey! What's that over there?" Fry cut in, attracting the attention of his cousins. They looked to where he was pointing and could clearly see smoke pouring out from the ground no less then a mile away. It was closely followed by the skyrocketing power level of-

"Eli!" Chico cried and was on her was over to him before the boys could work out what was going on. In a matter of seconds they had all arrived at the site and there was Eli, slowly raising his power level as he blasted apart some cyborgs. He noticed his friends as the drones fell away.

"Hey guys! You mind lending me a hand?" he asked just as his hair turned golden and his eyes turned teal, signalling the super saiyan transformation. As soon as his power levelled off, he was back in the fray, fending of attacking cyborgs. The cousins all transformed after a moments pause and then helped their friend, despite their growing confusion.

The drones were all pretty weak, most not much stronger then the first saiyans to arrive on earth since Goku. Only the fact that there were so many made them dangerous to the saiyan kids. But soon enough the real danger revealed itself.

The five cyborgs that had abducted Eli slowly raised themselves out of the giant hole that had once been the underground hive. As soon as they were out, all of the drones backed off, leaving the four super saiyans confused. The lead cyborg swept its scanner over the group of children, assessing their strength.

"Take them." Came the order and the cyborgs sped towards their chosen targets at a speed the saiyans had only seen their relatives reach. Straight from the first attack, the saiyans knew they were in trouble.

Chico, Eli and Goro were all sent flying by their attackers where as Fry was knocked into a second attacker. He flinched as he was caught before he powered up to super saiyan two, pushing the cyborg attackers away as ki bolts flowed down his body. He then began to attack his opponents. Alone, the cyborgs were no match for him but together they posed a threat. They worked in perfect harmony, blocking for each other as they pressed an attack. Fry grit his teeth as he threw attack after attack at them, eventually beating them with speed as he sent one flying so he could corner the other. Below him something similar was happening with the twins. The cyborgs they were facing were trying to force them to split apart, failing for he most part. The twins had developed an airtight defence over the years, which was now being put to the test. A punch went flying towards Chico that Goro blocked before Chico axe kicked the cyborg and bent over to allow Goro to roll over her back and kick the second cyborg. Both cyborgs drifted back before firing simultaneous beams at the twins who went back to back to block them. The cyborgs rolled off the beams and teleported next to the twins as they pushed away the beams, kicking them apart. The twins yelped in surprise and Chico found herself without her twin to aid her. She was still a powerful fighter on her own but these cyborgs were so much stronger then a basic super saiyan.

Chico began to dodge as the cyborg sent a flurry of punches at her, weaving between every attack with only seconds to spare. She gasped as she miss calculated the cyborg's next move and received a hard blow to the stomach. The cyborg's eyes narrowed before it continued with it's attacks, hitting every square inch of Chico's body before ending the combo with a blow to the back of the head. Aching all over, Chico couldn't do a thing as she was hit, darkness filling her vision as she lost consciousness and plummeted to the floor. Eli stopped in mid-punch as he spotted her falling.

"Chico!" he tried to get to her but his cyborg opponent blocked his path, hitting him hard in the stomach. A mixture of anger and desperation filled Eli as all he could see was Chico falling. He had to get to her but the cyborg was blocking him. He couldn't do a thing.

Then something inside him snapped. Energy began to radiate off his body until it became an inferno of gold and red. He could feel his body transforming as the energy kept coming, giving him more power then he had ever used before. And all he could focus on was the falling form of Chico.

He flew towards her in a red blur, grabbing her just before she hit the floor. Chico's eye fluttered open and she gasped at what she saw.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make them pay."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've just been finding it hard to write fanfiction lately. ButI will try and type up chapter 3 of this sometime during the holidays. So that's one cliffy ended and another started.I need to re-think the cliffiness...

Anyway, all reviews welcome. I'm not too happy with this but maybe the next one will be better. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3: a new transformation

**Chapter 3: A new transformation**

Chico's eye fluttered open and she gasped at what she saw.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make them pay."

Chico couldn't stop staring, his words washed right over her. Eli was staring down at her in his arm; his hair now turning red at the tips to make it look on fire. His aura was red with golden ki bolts streaking through it, adding to the fire affect and looking like some sort of combination of super saiyan and…something else. But his eyes were the main difference. They had become a teal slit with the rest of his eye a blood red. And Eli barely seemed to notice the change in appearance.

Eli touched down on the ground. Chico hadn't even noticed them sinking. Eli smiled warmly at her as he put her down.

"Wait here. It'll be over soon." He stated before turning and glaring at the cyborgs. In a flash of light, he was gone.

The five cyborgs looked round the area for the boy with the flaming aura, their scanners unable to detect them. An explosion sounded behind them, taking out the rest of the hive and drones. Out of the smoke flew Eli, powering up as he flew. He swung a leg round, connecting with a cybernetic jaw and breaking it as if it were glass. Eli spun round in the air and blasted another cyborg before sending an elbow through the one whose jaw he just shattered. It's power core ruptured and exploded around the intruding limb. Eli smirked before glancing at the remaining three cyborgs.

"Who else wants some?"

Further away, Fry and Goro backed off as their attacking Cyborgs turned their attention to the red super saiyan before them. They nodded at each other before they all rushed Eli, coming in from different sides. Eli smirked and started dodging effortlessly at the last moment, flicking his wrist up occasionally to block an attack. The cyborgs did their best to increase their speed but just made Eli yawn cockily. Eventually the cyborgs all backed off and fired beams of raw energy at Eli but the boy disappeared at the last moment, allowing the beams to explode into each other. The cyborgs were thrown backwards but quickly recovered, each looking up at Eli, who was smirking again with one palm pointing at the cyborgs and the other clutching his forearm.

"You call those attacks? I'll show you an attack!" Eli called, allowing his saiyan side to surface. A small ball of ki formed in his outstretched hand.

"Blaster dragon!" he yelled, a multitude of blasts all coming out of the first, all taking the shape of ki dragons. All the dragons rushed towards the cyborgs, each one exploding with the slightest touch. They all swarmed round the cyborgs, crowding them together before they all hit, every one of the dragons exploding upon contact with either the cyborgs or another dragon. When the smoke cleared, the cyborgs were all still there, only greatly damaged.

"Final flash!" a second attack was called and the cyborgs looked up just in time to see the giant ki blast rushing towards them. It cut through them, disintegrating them all once and for all.

The ground, Goro cheered while the other two stared up at Eli in shock. They had never seen this kind of transformation before and they never felt that kind of strength radiating off their friend.

Chico soon regained her wits and called her friend down. Eli stopped staring at the place the cyborgs had been immediately and landed in front of her.

"How did you do that?" Fry asked, staring at his friends appearance and examining it. Eli just shrugged.

"I blasted them. Nothing to it." Eli replied. Fry shook his head.

"I mean the transformation. Since when is any of the super saiyan levels red?"

"What are you-?" Eli started put stopped as soon as he caught a glimpse of his tail. It was no longer brown but red instead. Eli's eyes widened and he tried to focus on his aura. It too was red.

"I transformed?" he asked quietly, confused.

"Yea! And you were brilliant! I've never seen anything like it before!" Chico cried, jumping up to hug him. Eli pushed her off and backed up, trying to work out what it meant. All he knew was that it made him even more different then before. He couldn't cope. He teleported away.

Trunks and Zara's apartment was a buzz with activity that evening as everyone came over to discuss what the children had told them. Eli had locked himself in his room upon coming home and so the telling of the story was left mostly up to the son cousins. After hearing about it, Trunks and Zara invited the whole gang over to try and work out what it all meant.

Pan had instant transmitted in her parents and brother and were now all sitting on a sofa. Uub had followed them and stood in the corner. Pan was blushing slightly and kept glancing over at him, Videl guessed that it was because she wasn't used to seeing him outside of the budokai's ring.

Goku had instant transmitted in with Goten and the twins and Vegeta and Bulma turned up later along with Piccolo, 18 and Krillen. Now the whole group were gathered in Zara's large living room, discussing the situation.

"I didn't think Gero made so many cyborgs." Goku was saying after hearing the tale again.

"He didn't. he had a few prototypes made but they were all destroyed. Only 17, myself and Gero remained." 18 replied.

"These couldn't have been Gero's anyway. They weren't advanced enough." Bulma added. She had gotten a sample of some of the cybernetics earlier.

"But who could have built them besides Gero?" Gohan asked.

"I dunno but they go back a long way. I've had a go at identifying who some of these cyborgs were – or the ones that were left and were identifiable that is - and I keep finding people from 30 years ago." Goten stated, frowning.

"So whoever has been doing this, they've been active for a long time?" Goku asked, receiving a nod.

"And although the cyborgs definitely not Gero's, they do have aspects of his technology. I'm guessing whoever did build them must have at least known him at some point." Bulma said.

"So I'll go and look up Gero's background. See if I can find anyone that worked with Gero." Goten suggested.

"Good idea. But be careful not to get to much attention from the guys at work. Police involvement is the last thing we need. No offence." Trunks replied, getting a nod from Goten.

"Ok, so we know what to look for. What about this new transformation I've been hearing about?" Vegeta asked from his corner, scowling.

"It was some kind of mixture between Super saiyan and…something." Chico tried to explain.

"I got that, but what's the other part of the transformation?" Vegeta snapped, making her shrink back. Bulma frowned at her husband.

"Now, now Vegeta. I know you want to know what this means for your grandson but that doesn't mean you should snap at Chico." She scolded. Vegeta grunted and went back to staring at the floor in response.

"I…I think I know what it was." Zara said quietly. Everyone looked at her and Trunks squeezed her arm lightly.

"What?" Goku asked, more interested now they were talking about the transformation. He had sensed Eli earlier and although it wasn't much stronger then a super saiyan two, he still wanted to fight against it.

"I have a transformation. I had been trying to get it out for years, only touching it but a few weeks ago I managed to complete it." Zara explained.

"Why didn't you tell us about this transformation?" Vegeta asked, his head lifting up. Zara shrugged, making Vegeta frown.

"Well let's see it now then." He demanded. Zara blinked and looked round to see everyone else either mildly interested or eager to see it. She decided showing it off would be better then being bugged about it in upcoming training sessions.

"Alright then. But don't be too surprised." She said, putting up a pinkish dome shield to protect her living room from her aura. She started powering up and within moments the changes started occurring. Her hair was growing out several inches, turning black that brightened to red at the tips. Her eyes became black slits in a sea of red. Her red aura became more violent then anyone had seen it before, black bolts occasionally running through the fiery inferno. Everyone in the room gasped at how dark it was. Something they all did again when she dropped the shield. She wasn't as strong as a super saiyan four but it was still incredible.

"I call it Ultra Kalroo." She explained in a strained voice before allowing the transformation to revert. A moment later and she was staring back at them with her normal golden eyes.

"That was…very…dark." Bulma described, searching for the right word with little success.

"I know." Zara replied, nearly collapsing back into her seat. "It feels nothing like super saiyan. I don't know what it means, for me or for Eli." She finished. Trunks was looking at her in concern now.

"You feeling alright? That looked pretty draining." He said

"It wasn't the first time but for some reason now I'm exhausted. Maybe its just stress?" Zara pointed out, shrugging it off and allowing her hands lay just below her belly.

"Again? You've been getting a lot more tired then normal lately. In fact your appetite and moods have changed. Maybe its about time you let me check you out?" Bulma suggested. Zara shook her head.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm more concerned for my son." Zara argued.

"Why? It's just a new transformation he's got. Nothing serious." Goku pointed out.

"I know. It's just that Gohan had to find a way to combine his transformation. Eli's came out naturally. What if he can't do any of the other transformations?" Zara asked.

"Then he won't be able to. You haven't got a range of transformations like us but you always managed to keep up with us." Goku pointed out. "Eli will be able to too."

"I know, it's just that Eli's sensitive about this kind of thing." Zara argued.

"Well we'll just have to reassure him that he isn't any different then anyone else. It'll all be fine." Goku assured her before the topic was changed. Chico stopped listening to the adults and focused on the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

_It better be alright…_she thought.


	5. chapter 4: secret meeting

**Chapter 4: secret meetings**

The hive was barely intact. Most of the computers were beyond repair, fried computer chips and debris littering the floor. Balconies had collapsed and the only thing still standing was the central pillar. Goten grunted as he kicked a particularly large rock across the room.

"This seems almost pointless. Your son fried this whole place! How are we meant to find anything in this mess?" he complained, side stepping past what looked like the remains of a cyborg arm. Trunks was bending over something that was set into the central pillar. It was a computer that had been miraculously spared from Eli's escape.

"Found something." Trunks called, using a few tricks he had picked up during his teens to bypass the security settings. Goten blinked in surprise and made his way over to the computer.

"What is it?" he asked, peering over his friend's shoulder. Trunks glanced momentarily at his impatient friend before focusing on the computer. He skim read a series of files, frowning as his eyes kept spying the same name.

"Kisho," Trunks uttered, confused. Goten snapped his fingers as the familiar name hit home.

"I know that guy! He's a science guy! Real high tech. He managed to pull off the biggest heist Satan city has ever seen with only the aid of computers," he exclaimed. Trunks twisted round to get a good look at his friend.

"What happened to him?" he asked. Goten shrugged.

"No one knows. The guy disappeared before anyone even realised what had happened. He could be anywhere now." Came the reply. Trunks turned back to the screen.

"Well if it's the same guy then he's been busy. looks like he poured all the money into this place. He's also got a lot of schematics on here. Including the ones for all those cyborgs. There's also something for some kinda energy pump and…hang on, what's this?" Trunks moved the cursor to hover over a file titled 'bio sch' but before he had a chance to click, a blast sailed past his should – narrowly missing his ear – and destroyed the only working piece of equipment in the whole hive.

Both men spun round with their hands raised in time to see a cyborg attempting to get away by flying towards the hole in the roof. Goten grunted as his arm tensed, a blast shooting out of it and slicing through the androids back, destroying it before it even had a chance to hit fresh air.

Trunks sighed as he looked down on the remains of the computer before turning to Goten.

"Come on 'ten, let's go home."

Chico let out a long sigh as she continued to stare up at the white ceiling of her bedroom. Goro was next to her, sitting at the desk they shared as he worked on his latest comic panels. His pencil paused mid-drawing before he looked over at Chico.

"Chi…" He started, placing the pencil back onto the desk along side his drawing. She glanced at him.

"What? I'm not distracting you, am I?" she asked.

"You wouldn't be if you'd just tell me what was bothering you. and don't tell me that it's nothing, saiya-girl, I can read you like a book," he replied, folding his arms to say that he wasn't about to let her go until she gave in. Chico smiled slightly at the use of the nickname. Goro had been working on a comic series ever since he had heard about his uncle's super hero days. 'saiya-force x' was something he had based on all of his friends and was the centre of many in-jokes.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise to leave me alone afterwards, ok?" she asked. Goro nodded and Chico sat up on the bed opposed to lying across it.

"It's Eli…I think he's avoiding me," she said slowly. Goro shrugged.

"And? He avoids all of us when he goes through his 'I'm a freak' phases. We just have to let him cool down," Goro reasoned. Chico shook her head.

"He avoids you and Fry. You two have a habit of making him feel awkward. You might be super emotive guy with most people but Eli always feels kinda weird about that. He usually lets me talk it out with him. Either that or he goes to his grandpa. But not this time…" she trailed off, her knees being drawn to her chest. Goro didn't know what to say.

"Well…um…transforming to ultra saiyan is kinda a big deal. Especially for him. He's the only person anywhere that can do it. And you know better then anyone how sensitive he is. He just needs to adjust," He slowly concluded. Chico nodded slowly but didn't say anything. Goro sighed. Not sure what else he could do.

_Chi must really be worried about him…I haven't seen her this down in years, not since our hamster died. I gotta do something to help…_he thought. he watched her a few more moments before getting up and leaving the room.

The lab was just as dark and dingy as always. The master never did like to light the place up and the lab was too far underground for natural light to seep in. he was lucky no one spotted him on his way here.

The cyborg stepped underneath the lone flickering florescent light, there only being one spot where the light hit as though it feared to go anywhere else. The cyborg could see why even through its limited emotional patterns.

"The saiyans found the hive but did not access any key information. They-"

"…Got too close! They cannot be allowed to get any closer!" a figure shrouded in the darkness yelled at the cyborg, making it flinch.

"Have you any idea how much work and effort went into all of this? My plans have depended on them never knowing that I even existed, so that I could mop up any excess energy without them ever realising! Every fight fromthe budokais to the dark dragons I have captured any wasted energy to feed my creations and in one instant a mistake you made almost wrecked all of that! You were supposed to feed the final project, not unveil it! I cannot allow those pesky saiyan to know anymore!" The figure continued to yell. The cyborg quivered in place until it was sure that its master had calmed down.

"We still have the four androids. Surely we can use them to destroy them-"

"The saiyans are to strong for them. At most they will only serve as a distraction," the figure paused, the cyborg thought it saw some oversized cabals move along with the figure,

"dispatch them."

* * *

Read profile for news. 


	6. Chapter 5: distraction

**Chapter 5: distraction**

The zombie horde just kept coming. The lab was full of them. The shotgun wasn't loading fast enough but he wasn't worried. If any of them got close enough then they'd get a face full of bionic fist.

He dived to the side in almost slow motion and shot two shells into the chest of a zombie, his eye constantly flicking to the map to check where the goal was. _Not much further…_ the bionic fist was thrust forward, braking an in coming arm before the zombie was flung into the air for a combo with the shotgun which ended in the zombie being booted down the corridor. He then leapt into the horde, swapping weapons to an automatic laser blaster that cut through the zombies like butter. He kept moving the whole time until both feet touched a white square on the floor…

**_Level complete!_** Music played as a camera panned around Eli's latest favourite game character.

Eli relaxed and leant back in his chair as a cut scene began to play on the TV, showing that the playable character was about to change. Eli smirked in satisfaction as his mother's head peered round the door.

"Eli, can you come set the table please?" she asked. Eli just waved a hand at her and Zara sighed as she heard the noises of the cutlery being set telekinetically.

"I meant get up and do it…" she muttered before thanking him and retreating back to the kitchen, the game starting up again on the screen.

Trunks smiled up at Zara as she went back to dishing up.

"Don't know why you'd thought that would work. You've never gotten him away from a video game that easily before now," he pointed out. Zara nodded as another plate floated over to her, awaiting food.

"I know, but I wanted to get him away from it all day. The first thing he did after coming out of his room was start playing that game. I Haven't been able to talk to him," Zara explained, another sigh escaping her lips as two of Trunks's plates floated over to him with food piled high. Trunks licked his lips, beginning to dig in as he thought over what his wife was saying.

"You know if you're worried about this transformation business," he swallowed some food down and prepared to scoop up some more, "Then you shouldn't. he'll open up when he's ready," Zara wrinkled her nose at her husband's eating habits.

"Doesn't mean I won't worry until he does," she muttered, Trunks sighed and rested his fork.

"Look, honey, all of the demi saiyans were out there worrying about fitting in around here when we were growing up. Me, Goten, everyone! It's something as a parent of a quarter saiyan I came to expect. The thing about Eli is that he has a little bit extra to worry about. He's the only one of his kind in a world filled with a species that often fear what they don't understand. And now with this new transformation, he's no doubt feeling a little worse about himself but trust me, it'll pass. He just needs to be ready before he can talk it out."

"I never went through that," Zara pointed out.

"Yea but your teen years were spent on a space ship filled with different alien species. There was only one human on there and that was your mum. You can hardly compare that with growing up with a place with as little alien contact as earth." Trunks pointed out. He watched Zara's head drop and sighed.

"Look, treating Eli differently or worrying excessively might make things worse for him by making him think that there really is something wrong with him. I know you can't help worrying about him but you'll just have to wait it out." He explained as gently as he could. Zara sighed, going quiet.

Eli had just gotten past a boss battle and was saving his progress when a small rock sailed through the open window and hit him in the back of the head. Eli jumped and turned in his seat to see Goro floating outside, at least seven floors up from the ground.

"What?" Eli asked, annoyed about having the rock greet him. Goro frowned as he floated towards the window.

"Why have you been avoiding everyone?" Goro put bluntly, deciding to get straight to the point of his visit. Eli shrugged as he went back to his game.

"I dunno what you're talking about. I've been grounded for not going to school. Will be for the next two weeks." Came the reply as a 'flight simulator' portion of the game came up on the screen.

"Doesn't mean that you couldn't come see us when we were all round here yesterday. And Zara usually lets you answer the door. Then at school we barely caught a glimpse of you. Fry told us you didn't speak to him." Goro argued. Eli only shrugged as he made the escaping ship barrel roll through laser fire. Goro growled at Eli ignoring him.

"Tell me something Eli, do you like making my sister worry about you?" Goro asked. Eli slipped up on the analogue stick, the ship being blown up by an incoming laser blast and the screen turning red for the continue screen.

"She…she's not…is she?" Eli asked, a bubble of guilt forming in his stomach.

"Talk to her and find out." Goro's arms were crossed tightly over his chest as he glared in at his friend. Eli shuffled round to look up at his friend, the bubble getting bigger. It was unsettling to see a mini-Goku looking that angry.

"I'll go…" Eli muttered, getting up to ask his parents if he could eat in his room. A minute later and he was gone, his roast cooling on his bedroom's windowsill

Goten was staring over at the video phone from across the room. He was slumped down in his favourite armchair, His father lent forward on the sofa as Goten went over what was going on. Marron stood in the doorway, looking out at the men as she mixed together the contents of a bowl. The smell of food cooking was wafting in from the kitchen and was making Goku's mouth water. His stomach let out a growl of protest for the ninth time.

"Dad! I'm trying to explain something important here! Why don't you just go get something to eat?" Goten complained.

"I would but your mother has a habit of swinging that frying pan of hers around when ever I go near the oven…" Goku muttered, sulking slightly. A yell of 'too right' came from the kitchen that made Marron laugh at her in-law's antics.

Goten shook his head in disbelief before turning back to the vid-phone.

"Sorry Bulma, where was I?" he asked. the aging scientist waved her hand dismissively before leaning back in her office chair.

"That's ok Goten, you were saying about the computer," she replied, adjusting the volume on her own phone. Behind her Goten could just about make out a shadow that he knew was Vegeta in the background.

"Right. Well there must have been about a dozen files on that thing. Each one looked like a different class of android or a different technique of making Cyborgs. There were a few other things but a cyborg blew up the hard drive before we had a chance to look." He explained.

"Shame. I would have liked to have taken a look at it." Bulma said, pausing when Vegeta muttered something under his breath that made her roll her eyes.

"Right…well Trunks says he'll go back and poke around the hive a bit more tomorrow. I'm going to be looking up Kisho's files again at work to try and work out where he his but I haven't had much luck so far. Maybe tomorrow will be better." Goten finished. Goku nodded and looked to the monitor.

"I'm gonna go with Trunks tomorrow, help where I can."

"How are you going to help break into another computer?" Vegeta jibbed from his place against the lab wall. Bulma shushed him and Goku shrugged.

"I dunno, I'll probably just be fighting some of the cyborgs. It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it while Trunks looks around," Goku replied.

"In other words you want to have some fun with the robots while Trunks does all the work, if there's even another computer there." Goten pointed out knowingly. Goku laughed in reply, his famous grin spread wide across his face.

Outside the room, a raven-haired head peered round the doorframe before sneaking past and silently going out the door. From there, Son Chico flew quietly up to the roof, lying across the tiles for a good view of the stars. Her eyes grew wide at the natural beauty spread above her, the stars smiling down at her. they always has a way of magically bringing her to peace.

But it wasn't long until she was aware of another presence.

"Chiiiii" a soft voice whispered as something brown and furry poked her forehead. Chico blinked before her vision was taken up by two large blue eyes. She jumped as Eli fell backwards into a sitting position.

"God Eli, don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed before being completely aware that he wasn't avoiding her anymore. She pounced on him.

"Gah! What are you doing!" Eli cried out as Chico pinned him to the roof, her eyes twinkling evilly.

"Making sure you don't run away. and getting you back for scaring me!" she announced before chuckling. Eli gulped nervously.

"I'm sorry…I was just messing around. Sorry Chico," He began. Chico continued to grin evilly at him.

"Oh I'm going to make sure you are!" she laughed before her hands went straight to his ribs and the tickling started

"No! hahaha ha Chi! Ha stop hahahaha it!" he yelled, Chico joining in with his laughter.

The two of them stared up at the starry sky. Chico had gotten off of him and had gone straight back to what she had been doing, a smile spread on her face as Eli joined her. Eli rolled over onto his side to stare at her.

"You know I am sorry for how I've been acting lately…" Eli started.

"I know." Chico replied.

"I shouldn't of tried to avoid you…"

"Uh-huh"

"I've just been noticing a lot of stuff lately.."

"Like?"

"Kalroo stuff. Food stores kicking in…that sorta thing…"

"That why you haven't been eating as much?"

"Yea…" he went quiet

"It's ok to be different you know."

"But it's different for you. you fit in-"

"No I don't." Chico turned over to stare at the surprised Eli as she continued.

"I'm the only girl quarter saiyan in our age group. I'm a tomboy. I don't get along with other girls and then growing up I had all the boys telling me I had cooties. The only person in my year I can call my friend is my twin brother and you're my only friend that I'm not related to or isn't an adult. I don't fit in."

Eli blinked at her, not completely understanding and searching for an argument.

"But…you're not three separate species like I am,"

"Doesn't mean Goro and Fry understand me any better." She pointed out, smiling softly. Eli thought it over.

"How do you deal with it then?" he eventually asked. Chico searched his face with her eyes.

"The way I see it…nobody is exactly the same. Everybody's different. There's no such thing as 'normal'. You'll never see two people that are exactly the same in everyway. So thinking about it like that makes it ok to be different. It's a good thing." She explained, nodding when satisfied with her explanation. Eli slowly sat up to get a better view of her. he smiled.

"Thanks Chi…" he muttered. Chico grinned back and unexpectedly caught him in a hug. Eli blinked down at her, stunned.

"I never thought you were different. Just special," she said into his chest. He grinned and returned the hug.

"Thanks Chi." They stayed there on the roof, silently hugging for a long moment, both enjoying the others company. Something quietly landing disrupted that. Eli looked up slowly to see something that looked vaguely human standing on the edge of the roof. It looked at them, its blank red eyes lighting up for a second.

"Target acquired." Came the computerised voice.

All heads snapped up towards the ceiling inside Goten's living room. Bulma's face was confused as she watched the men through the screen, Vegeta approaching the screen.

"Eli…" he growled.

"Chico." Goten added.

"What's that they're fighting against? I don't recognise the signature." Goku added, stepping towards the window just as Chico fell past it, landing heavily. Goten didn't waste anytime in running for the front door, Goku close behind.

Goten helped the super saiyan Chico up off the floor, making sure she was alright. She tried to push him off.

"Eli!" she said and Goku was already backing up to get a good view of the roof where a red and gold blur was on the run from…something. It reminded him of Cell only it looked far more human. And it was winning.

The creature grabbed Eli's arm and pulled him in to meet his knee before flipping him over, through the tiled roof and into the twin's room. Goro looked up from his comic in shook as he saw Eli in his ultra form attempting to get up before the creature flung a blast into his back. Eli screamed and Goro jumped up to help, bursting into his super saiyan form. The creature barely paid attention to him as he threw the youngest boy out of the room before focusing on Eli. It pulled the boy up by his jumper's collar and lifted a blast up to his face. Eli flinched as he felt the heat tingling against his skin but the blast never hit him. Something tall and furry appeared next to the android and tore it's arm off, freeing Eli. Eli blinked slowly at the form of super saiyan four Goku before passing out and reverting back to his normal form. Goku gave the boy one look before focusing on the creature.

"Outside! Now!" he bellowed before the creature was kicked out side. Goku shot out after it, flying round to hit it into the ground from behind. Goku prepared to finish the creature off with his favourite attack when a blast hit him squarely in the back. Goku turned to see a second creature there waiting for him. It charged and started attacking with a flurry of punches that Goku was easily dodging until the first creature flew up and began to join in with it's good arm. The punches were beginning to come too fast for Goku to dodge, a leg coming out of nowhere to wind him before the barrage intensified. Goku roared as he tried to build up his power to blow them away but before they moved, the injured creature was kicked away. SSJ4 Goten had joined in. he nodded to his father before flying after the injured one.

Meanwhile in Satan City, something similar was happening at the Brief's apartment. Zara growled as she pushed the creature out of the window using her shield. She fell to her knees, breathing hard as Trunks approached her from behind.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea. Just worn out. Hurry up and kill that…thing," she replied, breathing hard. Trunks nodded and transformed, the monkey hair spreading down his arms and back as his hair grew out and his eyes turned red. He then shot straight out, after the creature. Zara sat back as she watched the exchange of blasts through the broken window.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered.

Black and gold streaked hair shot past the final creature as super mystic Gohan prepared a final attack. His teal eyes flashed for a moment before his hand became outstretched.

"Kamehameha!" he screamed, the blast cutting right through the android. As the androids torso hit the floor – deactivated – Gohan regressed back into his normal state, his yellow glow fading. Fry slowly flew towards his father, looking down at the android wearily.

"…What was that thing? And why'd it attack us?" Fry asked, not daring to take his eyes off of the dead android.

"I don't know son…I don't know."

* * *

Not much of a fight, I know. Meh.

And the game was a reference to a story I just finished writing with my Boyfriend. Tonne of random stuff in it. Hopefully it'll get published…


	7. Chapter 6: surprise

**Chapter 6: surprise**

Things had been quiet. Perhaps a little too quiet according to a select few. It had been four months since the last attack and nothing had happened. Not a single android or cyborg had raised its ugly head. But that didn't mean it was over. Everyday Goten sat at his desk in the Satan City police station, receiving news that yet another person had gone missing. He knew who was behind it, he just couldn't find him.

Everybody seemed to be on edge. The Son cousins and Eli weren't allowed to go anywhere on their own and now neither was Zara. Trunks had made her let Bulma check her over and they found something that meant good news but also could put a risk on her life if she fought anymore. Zara was pregnant and was expecting the baby any day now. Bulma had gone about reminding her about Saiyan pregnancies and the sharing of ki energy between mother and child and it appeared that Zara had to keep being reminded as her mood swings worsened.

"I swear every time I try and do something, she yells at me. Then she sulks if you try and argue about it. Then she seems to think we're rubbing her training condition in her face whenever we want to train or spar. She's driving me mad!" Eli complained as he fell back onto Chico's bed. The twins watched him from Goro's bed, Fry sitting on the desk and reading through Goro's latest comic strip.

"It's not for much longer, Eli. She should be back to normal soon. When's the baby due?" Goro asked.

"Last week." Came the blunt reply. Goro closed his mouth as he tried to think of a better way of cheering up his friend while Chico giggled at her brother.

"Well that baby can't stay in there forever! Do you guys know what it's going to be?" she asked. Eli shrugged.

"I hope it'll be a girl then," Chico continued, thinking what it'll be like to have another girl saiyan around. Goro shook his head.

"Nah, I bet boy. Couldn't be another girl," he remarked. Chico turned to face him, frowning.

"Why not?" she questioned and Goro smiled.

"Simple. Look at the amount of saiyan guys. There's more of us so guys are more likely," he explained, poking his tongue out at his sister.

"That's stupid and you know it," Chico shot back. Goro went to argue but Fry decided to cut in.

"So what's up with the grand cyborg hunt?" he asked, placing the comics back onto their spot on the desk. Eli shrugged.

"I dunno but its driving grandpa nuts. He keeps going on rants about sending in others to do your bidding and not even seeing it through. I think he wants them to attack again just so he can rip them a new one." Eli said , turning onto his side to face the cousins. Goro looked up from his stare down with his sister.

"It is really weird that they just disappeared like that. Grandpa Goku thinks they're getting their strength up so everyone's on the lookout for when they comeback," he paused and everyone thought over what that could mean…

on the other side of the planet, miles underground, a figure in the shadows was celebrating. Kisho stuck to the shadows as he walked around the lab a buzz with excitement. He couldn't go far from the computer and the other machinery in the corner of the room but that didn't matter. His greatest experiment was about to be complete.

"…And those pesky saiyans will pay for having me loose all of that energy. But they can't stop me! Not now! In a few more hours it will be complete and I will be unstoppable! the saiyans will be wiped off of the face of this planet and a new master race will take over! My race!" Kisho began to laugh with glee, what ever scrap of sanity he had once held had gone out of the window along time ago due to his experimenting.

The bio android he had been talking to made a noise almost in reply to Kisho's mad ranting and the doctor paused to look at it.

"Ah, how could I forget about you? now then, what I need from you and the others is to distract the z warriors while I complete this. Ware them down as much as possible so that I may collect the energy and add it to the experiment. And then the 'z warriors' will get to meet my greatest accomplishment!" Kisho ordered, beginning to laugh again as an over head light flickered on and off to show of the legion bio androids behind the first. All of them bowed as one followed by a flurry of bodies as every single one went to fly out of the underground chamber.

A punch sailed past the spiky haired head as Goku barely dodged, only to get into the firing line of a second. Goku grunted as the lavender streak flew round and Trunks kneed Goku in the gut before Vegeta fired a blast at both of them. Goku and Trunks were sent sailing, Goku hitting the GR's floor hard. He grunted and looked up at the proud prince.

"If I didn't know any better then I'd say that you two were ganging up on me." He said as he climbed up.

"Don't be ridiculous Kakarot. I don't work with anyone." Vegeta shot back. Goku blinked.

"But I thought-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realised that they were still in play and that Trunks was behind him charging up a blast. Goku rolled a side at the last minute and fired a blast of his own at Trunks.

"Hey! I don't even have Goten in here with me!" Goku argued. Vegeta laughed as he floated down to the ground.

"And is that a problem Kakarot?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm just surprised at you Vegeta," Goku replied, powering up to super in the blink of an eye. Vegeta and Trunks followed suit.

"Nothing wrong with a father and son working together," Trunks pointed out, getting into a stance. Goku nodded, preparing for the next wave of attacks with a crafty smile on his face. Vegeta and Trunks lunged at Goku at the same time but Goku instant translocated away. he arrived at the top of the room with his hands on either side of his face.

"Solar flare!" the whole room lit up and both Trunks and Vegeta backed up as they were blinded. Vegeta grunted and strained to sense Goku's location through the pain in his eyes. Goku flew down and punched Trunks into a wall before focusing on Vegeta, punches and kicks flying at the prince who was dodging with his eyes closed, a smirk on his face. Goku grunted and disappeared again, just to fire a blast into Vegeta's side. Vegeta didn't see it coming in time and was sent into the wall next to his son. Both of the princes groaned as they got up, their eye sight only just returning.

"Kakarot! That's a cowardly attack and you know it!" Vegeta grunted. Goku laughed.

"Hey, you said nothing about using solar flares! Don't be sore 'cus I beat'cha." Goku said, his laugh fading into his classic grin. Trunks sat up and shook his head.

"We would have had you that time if you hadn't used that move. Our scores would've been tied again," trunks pointed out.

"Oh yea, that's 138 spars to 136," Goku grinned as Vegeta walked over to the in-built refrigeration unit and got out three bottles of water, two of which he threw across the room to Goku and Trunks."

"From the way you two talk about it you'd think this was a mere game we play," Vegeta pointed out, opening the bottles and taking a large swig.

"Yea, 'cause you're not keeping score, dad.," Trunks shot back, doing the same with his bottle. Goku looked between the father and son duo before sliding down into a sitting position next to Trunks.

"So how's life?" He asked casually as he began to drink.

"Same old. Zara's mood swings are getting worse. She wants to train to let off steam but she can't because she's pregnant. When ever I see her she's doing some mental activity to try and calm herself down. You can't go anywhere without seeing at least one thing floating around," Trunks replied, looking up as Vegeta sat down on his other side.

"Then are you sure that you sneaking off to train isn't making things harder for her?" Goku asked. Trunks shrugged.

"I don't know but I have to do something to get away. Eli keeps doing the same thing though. He only stays at our house for meals and then he teleports back over to Goten's," he argued. Vegeta looked up from his water thoughtfully.

"It seems that practically all of the women we know experience the worse mood swings known to saiyan kind. Surely you remember what your harpy of a wife was like with her first pregnancy, Kakarot?"

"Hey, Chichi's different. She uses weapons-"

"She uses a frying pan. Something she's been trying to pass on to both Marron and Zara. Possibly Pan as well," Trunks interrupted.

"Either way she's different. So how far along is Zara anyway?" Goku finished, trying to change the subject. Trunks was about to reply when the video phone screen set into the control console turned on, Bulma's face filling up the screen.

"Trunks! Where are you? We need you down here!" Bulma yelled. Behind her the men could just about make out Chichi trying to soothe Zara who looked as though she was in a lot of pain.

"Why what is it?" Trunks asked, getting up and starting to try and sense out the empathic bond he and Zara shared. He knew the answer before Bulma said it.

"Zara's in labour!"

Trunks was out the room and running towards the main complex at full sprint, Goku and Vegeta behind him. Trunks rounded the corner, the entrance in sight, when a blast sailed down out of nowhere. Trunks skidded to a halt as the ground exploded upwards before him. Trunks looked up at the face of the bio android that had attacked him, two more androids behind the first and each one waiting expectantly.


End file.
